Random Drabbles
by ampersandandink
Summary: Drabbles from prompts left in my tubmlr ask. Lots of different pairings. Feel free to message me prompts or leave them in my tumblr ask.
1. Finn & Sam

Prompt: Sam/Finn –You can't change destiny asked by anon

* * *

><p>Finn and Sam had this <em>thing<em>. They never talked about it, never named it, but whenever they were behind closed doors they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Then Sam left the summer between junior and senior year. Finn thought it was for the best. Finn thought someone like Sam was better than Ohio. Finn thought that if Sam left, so would his feelings for the blond and the memories of what they shared, but then he came back, and things continued like he had never left.

Finn left after graduation to follow Rachel to New York, and Sam let him. He told him to go, let follow the girl he said he loved. Ohio wasn't where Sam wanted to be, but it was where he stuck, and if either he or Finn got the chance to leave then Sam wasn't going to hold him back. Sam got used to drinking and going to bed early to stop himself from thinking too much, but after seven months he came back and they picked up right where they left off.

After Sam finished college he went to Texas to try stay with Puck while he try and start a new life, leaving Finn in their apartment in Ohio, knowing Finn had to stay to run the garage with Burt. Sam left in the middle of the night, only leaving Finn a note on the coffee table that read _sorry_. Finn called in sick for the rest of the week. When he finally showed up to work his eyes were bloodshot and he kept his sentences short and to the point. It took a year for Finn to get back to normal and two years for Sam came back.

Sam came back on a Wednesday in the middle of the night, thankful that Finn didn't move out of their apartment (and a little more thankful that not a thing was different from when he left). He slipped in to bed next to Finn, wrapped his arm around the tall man, and snuggled up behind him.

"I love you." Sam said quietly. "I don't want to pretend anymore."

"I know. I love you too.

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave me drabble prompts in my tumblr ask.<p> 


	2. Kurt & Puck

Prompt: Kurt/Puck – First Kiss asked by blackberryrose on tumblr

* * *

><p>Puck had never taken things this slow before, with anything. He actually didn't know it was possible to move this slowly in a relationship, but this was completely new for him. He'd never been in a real relationship before. He'd been with a guy before. Well, he'd never been with a guy before without a girl in the middle. He also knew Kurt had never been with a guy before, and that whatever he had done with Brittany probably didn't count. He wanted to make this special for the both of them. They've been together a month, not that anyone knew or could tell. Puck usually climbed into Kurt's basement bedroom after ten with some kind of food for the both of them, most of which Puck ate. They would watch TV, play video games, or just talk, but nothing more. The farthest they'd gone was cuddling and hand holding. Some nights Puck would stay over, and other nights Kurt would watch him go. Puck was fine with how they were moving along, or at least that's what he told himself, but if he was honest he really wanted to kiss Kurt. Some days it was all he though about, and one day soon he was going to do something about it.<p>

After school one day while Kurt was heading to glee Puck suddenly appeared in front of him. Kurt looked around nervously before speaking.

"Noah," Kurt greeted dismissively. Puck looked at him for a second before cupping his jaw and kissing him. Kurt quickly pushed him away. "Noah, what are you doing?"

"One of the guys on the team found my phone, and by first period tomorrow everyone will know about us," Puck explained quickly, "and I don't know if you're going to break up with me over this or not, but if you are I need to kiss you." Puck searched Kurt's wide eyes for some kind of response. Kurt just pulled Puck's lips to meet him.

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave me drabble prompts in my tumblr ask.<p> 


End file.
